My dream last night
by Danasawrus
Summary: She is a mess he is a rock star and has his life together. Can they make this work?
1. Chapter 1

My dream last night

It was a many bedroom house (idk how many) but I know there were two long hallways that were caddy cornered .. My bedroom was on the hallway closer to the kitchen. Anyways it was night time and the house was unusually quiet so I walked out of my bedroom and to the left towards the end of the hallway to the living room. My younger sister kaitlyn was laying down on the couch with drew watching t.v occasionally kissing. Yuck! I walked past the living room and to the right, onto the next hallway but before you actually go down the hallway there is a room to my left and the door was open halfway and the light was on and it looked like the t.v was too which hasn't been on in a while so I lightly knock and push the door open and brady was laying on his bed feet hanging off on his tummy propping himself up by the elbows texting. He looked up at me.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you were home." I said, surprised by the fact he was in there.

"It's fine. Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"No I..I. I needed a hug from someone important." I replied.

"What's wrong? Come here." He said switching his position until he was sitting fully upright and looking at me. I walked slowly to the side of his bed and hugged him tight crying silently on his shoulder. (I didn't want him to see me cry) so I nonchalantly wiped the tears away then leaned back and gave him a week smile. "Thanks" I managed to choke out.

"Come sit up here he said patting the bed right next to him. I climbed up and sat down leaning against the wall. "You want to play some cod?" He asked with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"No thanks, I'd rather watch you get your ass kicked by all the little kids you're playing against." I replied with half a smirk.

"Oh really now. You think I'm going to get my ass kicked? I take that as a challenge." He picked up his blue Xbox controller and started to play. I was in kind of a daze as I was watching him play but about halfway through I realized he was kind of good so I seized the opportunity to push him by his chest backwards on the bed so he was laying down with his legs hanging off the bed. "What gives I was actually good for once." He said half laughing.

My eyes went from really round to squinting as my evil plot to distract him was unfolding. I leaned over him my face exactly lined up with his and kissed him. His eyes fluttered and then closed returning the kiss as passionately as he could. I leaned back and smiled as his eyes slowly opened and then kissed him again. He was super startled this time. His eyes started to flutter then widened in great surprise. I sat up quickly puzzled as to why he was so startled. He reached up and touched just below his lips. Which kinda looked sparkly because of the wetness. (That sounds super weird .)

"What is it?" I asked.

"N.. it's j..just that not one of my ex girlfriends have ever kissed me back... A second time." He stuttered his reply.

"Oh. Really? That sucks dick why is that?" I asked lightly tracing a pattern on his chest.

"I..I.. I don't kn..kno.. Know." He stammered.

"Stop stammering." I said and kissed him again.

"W..w...well I..I won't be able to If you keep doing that." He squinted at me.

I just laughed and yanked the controller from him. This time I played luck was at my side. I literally played so good I got him from rank five to rank one.

"Oh. My. God." He took the contort from my hand when the game was finished sat it on his night stand next to his bed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I have never been rank one before" he said shaking me and smiling. He was so excited he reminded me of a young kid winning his first Mario game.

"Now before I get distracted again, want to tell me why you needed a hug and cried on my shoulder" he asked.

"What?! I wasn't crying" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then why is there a big wet spot on my shoulder" he challenged.

"I don't know why is there" I growled back.

"Just stop with the tough guy attitude an tell me what's wrong." He was exhausted and anyone who knew him could tell he was almost ready to pass out.

"Ok, I had a really bad dream it involved my dad and my ex and my older sister and cops and I was beaten and almost raped" I said fast and quietly. I don't want to go into full detail and get scared again.

"Oh, babe I'm so sorry."

"Why? It isn't your fault" I stated rather loudly.

"What's going on in here?" Drew asked walking through the door.

"Nothing Alix just had a bad dream and came to me to cheer her up" stated brady.

"Oh, we'll ok then." Drew said walking away.

"I hate how he has become so distant and way too absorbed in kaitlyn. It sickens me" I said with disgust.

"Yeah me too, he isn't even really focused on the band."

"What are we going to do about it" I asked. I was determined to fix this.

- authors note-

Ok I figure here will be a good place to back up and give you some more insight on the characters and how they came to be and stuff.


	2. A little bit of the past

Hi, my name is Alix I'm 5'5", brunette, brown eyed, olive skinned, and skinny but fit.  
I was born July 10 1996 almost 17 :D  
I was born in Florida but raised in both Florida and South Carolina my mom always gave me hell. If I didn't do what she wanted, or if she was yelling at me and I tried to explain what did or did not happen or if someone else did something wrong and blamed me for it. I was always the target. She would hit me hard enough to leave bruises and I would go to school anyways. Teachers would call Department of Children and families (DCF) but they wouldn't do anything. I have been raped 2 times and both of my rapists went to jail. I get nightmares sometimes because of that. Anyways my dad died about 2 years ago an the hospital let us see him so i have nightmares from seeing his dead body too. Since my dad died my younger sister kaitlyn my mom and I have moved every two weeks sometimes we have left one person behind .. Mostly me I can't stand being with them. Anyways, at one point I was living with my best friend and one of my friends was having a private concert go on at her house. so I payed her some money so I could go and that is where I met the lovely guys of late nite reading.  
They were so sweet and funny and I instantly picked brady szuhaj as my favorite. I loved them all though. Anyways about 5 months later I saw them in concert again but a real concert this time! I showed up at the concert and instantly saw the boys and other band members. I got so excited I could've almost peed myself. Anyways when I finally got a chance to find brady without so many people around I walked over to him and said "hey brady!"  
"Hi, how are you?"  
"Pretty freaking amazing right now" I beamed.  
"Well that is good." He smiled. "Hey don't I know you" he asked.  
"Yeah I met you at my friends house when you did a private show" I stated. At that moment I remembered I had brought a red bull just for him. "Hold on a sec" I said running towards my sister to grab the red bull. Yes, it's still cold I thought to myself. I turned around to walk back to brady but he was gone. So I searched frantically for him I ran all around I even asked his dad and others to help me find him. When at last my friends mom found him talking to some girls that were annoying him. She told him I had a red bull for him so he was searching for me when I spotted him.  
"Brady!" He turned and looked at me with a huge smile on his face and a glint in his eye.  
"Oh my gosh Alix thank you so much" he gushed.  
"It's no problem at all" I said giving him the can and a hug.  
He squeezed me then kissed my cheek and my sister snapped a picture of it. Good timing I thought to myself. I grinned and pulled away. "Well I will see you later brady I said."

"All right everyone how are you tonight" Bryan Stars yelled into the microphone. The crowd responded with screams and whistles. "Good, good. How many of you have wanted to be in one of my YouTube videos?" Again the crowd went wild. "Well here is your chance!" Even he was excited and I was soaking in all the wonderful vibes. "I am also going to give you guys a live interview. Will my buddies of late nite reading please come up here?" The crowd chanted "lnr, lnr, lnr, lnr." Late nite reading walked on stage and everyone cheered (even myself and Bryan). He interviewed them just like in the ones on YouTube except there wasn't any games (he should be uploading the video footage of it idk when though its the Orlando Florida one from 2012) after that drake Christopher from catching your clouds went on stage and starting playing I was walking around getting signatures from band members and enjoying the music. Then rocky loves Emily went on stage so I walked over to the jumping crowd and joined in singing and dancing like a maniac. Next it was farewell my love with their new singer Ryan Howell they started off with my favorite song by them 'just another soul'. I started crying the first time they sang "scars run down your arms to make you feel like something, I'm so lonely and it's killing me its tearing me apart, life is just a game." I couldn't help but look down at my two deep scars that were on each arm that ran from my wrist halfway up to my elbow on each side. I want to scream and breakdown and run, I didn't know where I wanted to go just anywhere but here. I started to walk away tears streaming down my face when brady and his dad caught me brady grabbed me and spun me around.

"what's wrong babe" he asked concern written all over his face and in his body language. I couldn't speak I just looked up at him and fell into him hugging him tightly and bursting into a break down. I felt so bad I ruined his shirt and late night reading was up next to play. I let go of him and told him I would tell him after the show he wanted to push for me to tell him now I could see it on his face but we both knew he had to do this show for his band and fans and because its what he loved to do most. Bernie took me around back and I showed him my arms and told him that the song just got to me and everything that had happened recently went racing through my mind.

"Well what is going on" he asked kind heartedly and worry was spread across his fatherly figure.

"My dad died about a year ago in april and ever since then my little sister, mom, and I have been moving every 2 weeks from stranger to strangers house. I haven't gotten decent grades in school since my father died, I started drinking, smoking weed and cutting."

"Wow I'm so sorry to hear that is there any way I can help?"

"Yeah adopt me" I said sarcastically joking.

"Would your mom let me?"

"I..I don't know" I stuttered I couldn't believe he actually considered it for a minute. "She is in Texas leaving me here to live with my 70 year old boss" I stated shocked by what I just let slip out of my mouth.

"What? Is there any way you can reach her so I can talk to her?"

"Yeah ... You won't say anything bad right?"

"I'm not like that."

"Ok" I say taking out my phone and dialing her number I don't even keep the phone until she answers I give Bernie the phone so he can be the one to talk. This is what I hear.

"Hello? is this Alix's mom?"

"Yes? May I ask who this is calling from her phone?"

"Yes my names Bernie szuhaj"

And I couldn't hear anything after that because he had walked away. For the first time in a long time I was afraid. So I just walked back inside for late nite reading's last song. Which turned out to be a cover of one directions song 'one thing'. You could obviously still tell brady was worried.. That is if you knew him well enough he has a good poker face but not when it comes to me. Brady looked at me while he sang "so, get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but you've got that one thing, and I need that one thing!" He then proceeded to wink at me and then help pack up their band equipment and put it in the van. When they were all packed up they signed whatever their fans wanted them to, gave hugs, took pictures, and just generally talked to everyone making sure they got to meet all their fans. I smiled looking down, that's when I noticed a figure coming towards me from my left I started to panic but then turned slowly. It was Bernie he returned my phone to me and took me somewhere to speak in private. "What is going on?"I asked afraid that my mom had said something to offend him.

"Nothing much really except the fact that I have a new daughter but that is pretty much it." A big grin was forming on his face and I just jumped. I gave him the biggest best bear hug I could manage.

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you so much I can't believe this is happening how did you get her to do it? Never mind I don't want to know now just tell me later!" I was jumping up and down like a little kid who had just received their first bike for Christmas. I was shocked excited and all I could think to do was find brady. I turned around and spotted him. He was looking at me with his head tilted to the side like cats and dogs do. That's when I remembered my cat. I turned back around and looked at Bernie with a puppy dog face.

"What is it?"

"I have a cat named scooby. Is it okay if he comes too?"

"Of course we need a pet anyways."

"Yes!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. I then ran to brady as he was now facing the opposite direction so his back was towards me I jumped on his back. He dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"Damn. What was that for?"

"Guess who is going to be your new roommate" I whispered into his ear.

"Seriously" he half yelled as I jumped down so he could turn around and look at me.

"Does it look like this face is lying" I said pointing to my face with a big cheesey grin.

"Oh my god that's amazing how did this happen?"

"I don't know but we will find out later but shhh I don't want the others to know yet. It will be a surprise."

"Ok hah they are going to freak."

"In a good or bad way" I asked a questionable frown on my face.

"Good obviously! You know we all like and enjoy seeing you."

"Ok good!" I walked off towards Bernie I gave him my address and number as my ride was pulling up I said see ya later to everyone then got in. After an hours drive I was finally home. I quickly pulled out a suitcase, 2 boxes, and the only laundry basket I had I crammed all my stuff into where they should go making sure my Xbox was safe and secure. I checked the time it was almost 12:30 they should be getting here soon I thought to myself. I made sure everything was secure and ran in the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I got out I blow dried and straightened my hair. Reapplying my makeup which wasn't much just mascara and a thin line of eyeliner on the top and bottom. I was wearing my favorite black Ozzy Osborne shirt, black shorts (not too short as I don't like my butt cheeks to be hanging out) and my black vans.


	3. A New Beginning

I heard a honk and quickly checked myself in the long mirror one more time feeling disgusted with myself and my scars. I shoved my dirty clothes into a plastic Walmart bag and put it in the laundry basket. I looked out side and sure enough brady was walking to the front door, by himself I figured they wouldn't have a lot of room in the van so I threw away a lot of stuff. I grabbed a box and walked to the front door I opened the door just as brady was about to knock. His arm was up and his hand in a fist. I laughed at him handing him the box. "There is only 2 more things to grab."

"Seriously?" He asked with a sympathetic look on his face. I could tell he felt sorry for me and I honestly hated it. I wanted a fresh start with happiness love and care but I just couldn't help but feel a little sad about leaving everyone behind. Yes even though I didn't have my family doesn't mean I didn't have friends.

"Yeah, I figure there wouldn't be that much room so I threw a lot away but nothing important." I ran back inside to get the other box and sit it at the front door so I could go back and grab the laundry basket. Glad it was only brady to help me so if in case he accidentally did see my scars he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

I grabbed the laundry basket and looked around the room one more time, noticing I had a blanket and pillow sitting on the bed to not forget them. I took the laundry basket and put it in the Back of the van. I walked back inside and grabbed the pillow and blanket saying goodbye to my boss and giving him a hug thanking him for all he has done for me. I seriously still could not believe this was happening. "Take good care of yourself" I yelled out walking down the driveway with the pillow and blanket. Scooby ran up to me "come on Scoob" I said smiling as he walked towards the van he jumped in right on top of dalton and woke him up I couldn't help but giggle. I climbed in the van sitting in the second to the last seat there was 4 rows Drew and Clayton were in the one in front of me dalton stretched out in the one in front of them and brady and Bernie in the very front.

"What's this cat doing on me?" Dalton's voice was muffled seeing as Scooby had decided he was comfortably laying on his face. We all laughed.

"That's my cat Scooby" I said tapping drew motioning for him to hand me the brown fat tabby cat with bright yellow eyes.

"Ok Scoob you be a good boy and try not to kill the boys" I said nuzzling his nose with mine and scratching between his ears.

"Boys?!" They all said in unison

"Yes boys, you may be older than me and not by much I might add but you still aren't full grown men yet."

"She's right" Bernie said snickering. I just pulled out my phone noticing there was a bunch of notifications from different apps and about 10 text messages. I sighed knowing that I was going to be in for it if I didn't say bye to my next door neighbor and best friend Charlie.

"Are you all set" Bernie asked.

"Actually can I just go run next door and say goodbye to my best friend" I asked chewing on my lip.

"As long as you are quick about it I don't see why not" Bernie replied. He looked so tired and I knew everyone else was so I ran next door and knocked on Charlie's window. He peeked out with a massive grin on his face.

"Where were you today" he asked as he walked from his front door over to me.

"I slept all day then got ready for the Bryan stars concert it was really fun."

"I bet, man if I would have known school was going to be like it was I would've went with you but I am glad you didn't go today it was havoc. Hey why is there a white van in your yard" he asked slowly his face dropping low.

"I uh that's umm why I actually came over here was to tell you that I'm moving." I was trying so hard to hold back tears this was so hard to do.

"What?! All so soon with who? Where? Are you going to come back?"

"Yes, I don't know how he did it but Bernie talked my mom into letting me live with them in Indiana and yes eventually I will come back I just don't know when." Tears were rolling down his cheeks and I knew this was going to happen but I had to it would've been worse had I left without saying goodbye.

"I have to get going for now but text me and I will respond as soon as I see it." I gave him one last bear hug and a kiss on the cheek . "I love you." I whispered walking away tears steadily pouring down my cheeks I don't even know if he heard me or not but I still felt relief from saying it. I looked back one last time putting one foot in the van. He waved and put his head down walking slowly back inside his house, I got completely in the van and shut the door. We took off for our destination which I realized I had no idea where that is.

"Are you ok?" Brady asked me now sitting in my seat.

"Yeah that's just my best friend in the whole wide world the one person I can count on no matter what time it is, what I need or where I am located." I looked down wiping the tears away.

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else so you can lay down?" He looked like he needed rest more than me.

"No it's fine I can sit up front lean the seat back and be just fine. Thanks anyways" I said with a small smile.

"Ok." I started to turn to walk away. "Oh uh Alix, one more thing."

"Yes brady?" We were whispering seeing as everyone else was asleep and we didn't want to awake them.

"You're not alone anymore. Also, whenever you feel like you're comfortable enough to talk to me about what was going on tonight at the concert I am here."

"Thanks brady." I hugged him grabbed the pillow and blanket and headed for the front seat making sure not to step on anything or anyone.

"So how long have you and your neighbor been bet friends" Bernie asked. He seemed so intent on getting me to open up and to get to know me. It was different, no one has ever cared enough before.

"Around 14 years." I shrugged slightly and looked out the window next to me away from him.

"That's a long time, and you're 16 so you're parents must've been friends huh?"

"Yeah my dad used to be friends with his .. But his died and so we stopped going over there for about a month."

"Oh, so how did you get back in contact with him?" Bernie sounded saddened by the news that both of us had lost our fathers. I was still crying and me talking about it kind of made it worse. So I put my head down and replied.

"My dad died about a month after his so I went to his house and told them the news the next morning. My dad died during the night so it wasn't long after I went to I form them. They let me stay there for almost 2 months while I finished up school. Seeing as they knew I can't stand my mom and I didn't want to live with her."

"Oh I'm sorry I will drop it for now. But we will talk more about this another day yeah?"

"Yeah, sure"

"So, um Bernie how did you talk my mom into letting me stay with you?" He chuckled.

"I told her who I was and told her that my wife is a teacher that we could help you majorly and then probably send you off to college near her once you're finished with high school."

"Oh, nice!" I looked down at my phone it was non stop dinging from all the texts and twitter notifications. I sighed, "do you mind if I put my headphones in and calm everyone down?"

"Not at all I will be driving until we get to a hotel for the night by then we will be halfway to Indiana."

"We're going home now?"

"Yes." He smiled. I leaned the seat back propped the pillow up next to me so I was more comfortable and put both headphones in. I started my music with addicted by Saving Abel. I liked all different kinds of music but rock was my favorite, I looked at my phone opened my Facebook 6 notifications 4 friend requests and 3 messages.

_4 new friend requests -_

_Dalton Wixom_

_Clayton Collins_

_Brady Szuhaj_

_Drew Cottrell_

I accepted them all with a side smile. The song changed to ashley by escape the fate. I started tapping the beet softly with my feet so as not to annoy Bernie or wake the boys. I opened the messages one was from my mom, one from my little sister kaitlyn, and one from my aunt.

Mom:

_Hey honey,_

_I just want you to know I did this because it seems like a really good deal for you. I am sure will have lots of fun, make new friends, get a better job and life will pick up. I love you keep me posted on how things are going at least once a week._

I decided to reply to her for once.

Me:

_Mom,_

_Thanks it does seem like a great opportunity I appreciate it so much. I will keep you posted on what's going on. I love you too._

Send.I decided to check my litter sister kaitlyn's next while the song changed to all I want by A Day To Remember.

Kaitlyn:

_Hey sis,_

I just wanted you to know how lucky you are and how jealous of you I am... Please tell everyone I say hi and that I can't wait to see them in concert once thy get here to Texas! I miss and love you.

Me:

_Hi,_

_I will tell everyone you say hi and yeah maybe one day when you guys get the chance you could drive to Indiana for dinner or something maybe stay for a week idk it's just ideas... I love and miss you too._

Send. I was quite inquisitive as to what my aunt wanted so I clicked on the message.

My aunt:

_Hey honey it's aunt deb,_

_What is going on with your mom now? Are you living with her? Where are you guys? Let me know I am worried!_

Me:

_Idk what she is currently doing because her and kaitlyn live in Texas, no I am not living with them I am living with my friends that are like family to me, I am on my way to Indiana. Thanks for caring :3 I miss and love you and will talk to you later._

Send. I let out a sigh, closed my eyes and changed the song to Carolyn by black veil brides.

Aunt deb:

_Ok honey I am just glad you guys are ok I miss and love you too, talk to you later!_

I clicked out of my messages. I looked up we were pulling into a gas station. Which is good because I had to pee we had been driving for about 2 hours now so it was 2am. I looked at Bernie and said I would be right back grabbed a $5 from my wallet went inside used the bathroom, and bought a dr pepper. I came back out and the boys were all rushing out of the van yelling me first me first! They started running towards me my eyes grew wide once I realized I was in their line of fire. I opened the store door back up. The first one to the bathroom was dalton. Figures, he does have the longest legs. I giggled as the others were on line for the bathroom doing the peepee dance. I just rolled my eyes and walked back towards the van.

"Hey kido, you ok?" Bernie asked as I was now laughing instead of giggling.

"Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, you'll learn to get used to it."

"I can imagine so."

I got back into the front seat of the van. I smiled, then noticed I had about 16 unopened text messages. I put on the song blow me away by Breaking Benjamin. I opened the messages 15 from Charlie and one from brady.

I decided I'd open Brady's first.

Hey girlie no rush on things but we got to go soon.

It was from earlier on that night when I was saying bye to Charlie. I closed out of the message as the boys were getting back into the van. Dalton leaned over my shoulder to look at what I was doing "ooh who's Charlie?"

"My best friend."

"Are you sure he isn't anything more?" Drew stuck his unneeded two cents in.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Then why do you have 15 messages from him?" Dalton was starting to make me feel weird. Charlie is just a friend my Best friend he couldn't be anything more we were going to be living 15 hours away from each other.

"Because he is worried about me, that's what best friends do."

"Seems like he likes you to me."

Drew have a wink then went and sat down putting his headphones in leaning against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath. Everyone was now all in the van and we were off again 13 more hours to go and I know Bernie was not going to be able to drive straight through. I looked at the messages.

_12:00pm_

_Charlie: hey where are you I need you our people are talking crap and I don't like what they are saying about you it's freaking me out._

_12:30pm_

_Charlie: Hey, I just want to know if your ok send me a message any message a blank message if you have to._

_1:00pm_

_I swear I will send a search party out for you._

_1:30pm_

_Dude this isn't funny!_

_4:15pm_

_Ok the bell rang and you're not on the bus._

_5:00pm come on! Did I do something wging?_

_5:02 pm_

_Wrong* shit._

_5:15pm_

_Ok so you're either super busy, I did something wrong, or I am just over paranoid._

_5:30pm_

_I am literally crying I am so worried._

_6:00pm_

_Not even putting in my headphones and blasting music is helping._

_6:23pm_

_Where are you damnit?! ._

_6:46pm_

_Ok I am going to just stop thinking about it an you will message me when you can._

_10:00_

_I fell asleep you haven't knocked on my window or anything have you?_

_10:15_

_I guess not... :/ this seriously isn't like you._

_1:12am_

_Hey, I am sorry for bombing you with text messages today I was just worried and you weren't answering and I guess I was just over-thinking. You know I do that a lot. Anyways have fun and text me when you can. Get some sleep!_

_Me:_

_2:15am_

_Hey it's ok that you blew up my phone, it shows you care, and I am glad you do. I would've texted you back but I had left my phone at home all day. I miss you already and I am getting some shut eye soon once we stop at a hotel. I will text you once we get there so you know where I am love always Alix._

-7 hours later-

Slam. I hear the van doors slamming which obviously wakes me up I look outside and we are at a hotel. Everyone is out of the van brady waiting for me and the rest walking towards a few rooms. There was three rooms one for Bernie one for dalton and Clayton and one for brady and I. Of course I would get a room with brady I thought. I had a sly smile on my face grabbed my pillow, blanket, phone and walked up the steps putting my head down so no one could see my smile. I am such a perv. As soon as we were on the room and brady had set the a.c we both hopped in the bed. Yes there was only one bed, it was a queen sized though so I was fine with that.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in Tennessee, we are about halfway there but traffic started getting bad so dad decided to stop for a while why it clears up."

"Ok thanks." I replied I rolled over so my back was facing him. I pulled out my phone and opened my messages. None from Charlie, he's probably still asleep.

_9:05am_

_Me: hey I just wanted to let you know we're in Tennessee I think, idk for sure but we are about halfway there we stopped at a hotel for a while I am super tired so I will text you when I wake up._

_9:07_

_Charlie: ok glad you're ok, sweet dreams I will talk to you later :3_

I set my phone on the night stand. I fell asleep I was almost fully asleep when brady stirred and turned and cuddled into my back. I didn't say anything I was too tired to I just fell asleep. I woke up at 3:30pm. I heard the shower so I figured brady was in there. I walked out to the van to get my bag that had all my essentials in it and an outfit. Sure enough ten minutes later after I had grabbed my stuff got back up stairs and texted Charlie and told him I was awake and that I was about to take a shower once brady got out I heard the shower turn off. Out popped brady steam left the bathroom and he was only in a towel.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I thought you were still sleeping."

"It's fine, are you done in there?"

"Yeah, waters still hot for ya" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the bathroom leaving my makeup bag on the counter outside of the bathroom where brady was finishing getting ready for the day. I turned on the water scolding hot and stepped in drowning myself in the warmth.


	4. I'm ready

I stepped out of the shower all washed and smelling yummy, I dried off and put on my blue skinny jeans with black rips on them from hot topic and my bright pink "are you kitten me right meow" tank top with my black vans and mix-matched sock. I put on light make-up. Eyeliner on the top and bottom and mascara. I walked out of the room as soon as Dalton walked out of the room next to me I bumped into him dropping my pillow. It went over the edge and bounced off top of the van and onto Clayton's head.

"Hey! What gives? You trying to have a pillow fight or something?" Clayton yelled as it hit the top of his head. I laughed hard almost dropping my blanket and backpack on the ground.

"Nope just a surprise attack" Dalton laughed out. I just looked at clayton as he frowned and threw the pillow in the van. He ran up the stairs and chased after Dalton.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He yelled and dalton started running Clayton chased him around the parking lot until they ran out of breath then dalton explained what happened.

"Oh, well in that case" Clayton said as he was walking towards me. I had just finished putting my stuff into the van I turned around and he startled me because he was standing right behind me all creepy like. He smiled real big and I got wide eyed he grabbed me and rubbed my hair messing it all up so now we both had messed up hair.

"Great look what you did" I said looking into the mirror.

"Hey payback" he winked at me.

"Your hair looks normal, you just made me look like a witch from the 20th century."

"Hey you take that back! My hair does not always look this messed up!" He pushed me out of the way to fix his hair and I just laughed and went to sit in the back seat of the van. Bernie came walking over to the van.

"Alright kids are we good to go now?" he looked exhausted and I couldn't blame him touring looks like pretty hard work especially on the driver.

"Uhh guys! Where is Scooby?!" I was freaking out so bad I didn't get to cuddle with him last night.

"He is in my room I did not want to bring him down so he could get out if we were not all ready to go." Bernie explained and looked around he walked up stairs to go get Scooby when. "SHIT!" We heard him yell.

"What happened?" We all asked at the same time.

"I locked the damn key in the room." I got out of the van and found a stewardess (maid). I asked her if she could go open the door really quick and she did.

"Thanks!" I yelled out to both Bernie and the lady. Bernie walked back down the stairs with Scooby in his hands carefully.

"I fed him last night and he used the bathroom both this morning and last night so he should be good until we have to stop."

"Thanks so much Bernie, it means a lot I wish you knew." I took Scooby from his hands and put him in my lap. Everyone was now in the van with Brady and Bernie in the front seats, Dalton behind them Drew behind Dalton and Clayton in the seat right next to me. I didn't mind in fact I liked the switch up of boys. God that probably sounds nasty but I don't mean it like that it's just someone different to talk to. Clayton was petting Scooby and Scooby started purring and then went and sat in his lap. Soon enough Scooby was asleep I smiled and checked my phone. 1 new text message and 1 Facebook message. I decided to check my text first. It was from a number I didn't recognize.

_8:30am._

_Hey, this is your secret admirer I just wanted to say that you look beautiful when you're sleeping._

I had a feeling it was one of the boys so I decided to play along.

_9:30 am._

_Me: Well hello there my secret admirer, you know peeking through a window at someone when they are sleeping is not creepy at all._

I hope he noted my sarcasm I watched clayton's phone. Nope he didn't get a text. It wasn't him so that left Brady, Drew, or Dalton. A text came in from them again.

_9:32 am._

_It was dark so no one saw me, plus I was just checking on you, it's not like I was standing there fapping or anything._

_9:35 am. _

_Me: Well I would hope not otherwise the stewardess wouldn't like to clean the cum off the window._

I heard a giggle, I looked up and no one was laughing. I looked over the seat at drew and he had his headphones in scrolling through twitter. It couldn't have been him. I actually liked doing this though it was fun, like hide and seek. I will figure this out I thought to myself and skunked down in my seat a little.

_9:38 am._

_Yeah it would be a sticky mess ;p, too bad you covered your face when you were sleeping or I could have taken a picture. By the way who was that handsome guy laying next to you he looked yummy._

I laughed, I had figured it out without even looking at Dalton or Brady. It was Brady, but how did he get my number? Clayton gave me a weird look so I showed him the messages and he laughed too.

_9:40 am._

_Me: How did you get my number Brady? Also I am not beautiful when I sleep or when I am awake and you are right you are handsome c;_

He turned around and looked at me, "Took you long enough to figure it out." He winked at me and then turned back around.

"What was that all about?" Dalton mouthed to me. I passed him my phone and he read the texts he giggled and rolled his eyes. He started typing, wait what is he doing? I went up to his seat and he was putting his number in my phone. He took a picture of himself, a very cute one I might add, and set it as his contact picture I smiled and took my phone back. I went back to my seat next to Clayton slumping down again.

_9:43 am._

_I texted my phone with yours while you were still sleeping deleted the text and saved your number setting your phone back down exactly as you had it._

_9:45 am._

_Me: You clever creep. lol ;D _

"Hey" Brady yelled from the front of the van, "I am not a creep!" Everyone laughed. I decided to save Brady's name in my phone as "creep c;" and now I will always remember how I got his number. I giggled at what I had done. I looked over at clayton and he was intently sending a message to someone, he got a reply and sighed.

"Well I think I want to go sit up front for a while need to talk to Bernster about some stuff."

"Ok, have fun." I said with a smile. Brady started walking back towards me oh god I am in trouble now, I thought to myself. He just looked at me gave me a side smile put his index finger over his lips in a shushing motion and sat down next to me. I was curious as to why he was shushing me, just as he reached out to touch the tip of Drew's ear. He wrinkled his nose and rubbed his ear against the seat. Brady touched his nose this time and Drew scratched his nose a little bit his hand falling to where his palm was facing upwards. This time Brady reached his arm to go do something else to Drew but Drew caught his arm just as his hand got in Drew's peripheral vision. Brady looked at me startled and we all three laughed then Brady sat back in his seat. Drew just laid back down.

"Now, for calling me a creep I will punish you by" there was a long pause then he turned really fast and said "tickling you" right as he started tickling me. I couldn't help but squirm and laugh as hard as I could pleading him to stop.

In between giggles I managed to get out "I am not responsible for your injuries." He laughed and yelled ow as my foot connected with his back. "I told you" was all I could say without laughing again as he had went right back to tickling me. This lasted for about five minutes before Bernie told us to settle down.


End file.
